


Minor Inconvenience

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Cybernetics, Gen, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life, Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: “Our injuries were minor and those civilians are safe,” Synnda finally offered after his long stretch of silence. “We’ve dealt with far worse.”
Series: Prompt Me [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/936513
Kudos: 6





	Minor Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: Oki! For Star Wars prompts, if you’d want, maybe “I didn’t get it”, with Leo? Or even **“Rumors” with Synnda, with his companions asking about the replaced heart thing?**](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/621575179200577536/minor-inconvenience)  
>  -  
> not as extravagant as you might be expecting, but here it is!

Eyes closed, listening to the tinkering being done on his left arm. The fingers still wouldn’t move when he tried to twitch them, and according the Tharan that shock had about fried the circuits to a crisp. No wonder he couldn’t move it now.

“—completely replace these panels, rewire the whole thing…” the scientist mumbled more to himself than the Jedi.

At his other side, Synnda could hear Felix snort, could imagine the shake of the head. “I can’t believe you were swinging that thing—” Synnda cracked an eye open, seeing the man gesturing at his lightsaber, “—around with only one arm. Activated it’s longer than you are tall! You took a pretty bad shock, too—you’re lucky it was just the arm that was damaged by it.”

An indignant huff from Tharan. “Lucky? This model is outdated! Obsolete! It’s a wonder it functioned as long as it did. I _told_ him to get it replaced!” He tapped his tool against the cybernetic before crossing his arms with a sigh. “Holiday, darling? Would you please look for a more… _up to date,_ model? Or better yet, parts so I can build one myself?” The hologram blinked out of sight, likely to go search the HoloNet for sellers. “And where’s Nadia with your medical files?”

“Qyzen and Zenith got hurt, too,” Felix reminded as he dabbed at the cuts in Synnda’s other shoulder. It had been a while since he was last thrown out a window. …Like he’d wanted a reminder of how much glass hurt. He really could have done without that. “Kid’s probably just checkin’ on them.”

“Our injuries were minor and those civilians are safe,” Synnda finally offered after his long stretch of silence. “We’ve dealt with far worse.”

Tharan opened his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut when Nadia entered with a datapad. Her brows were furrowed and Synnda could sense her confusion.

“Okay, I found your files, but… They’re contradicting each other?” She was frowning down at the device as she read over it.

“Contradicting? How do you mean?”

“Well…I’m looking it over. You were injured in a crash—” she turned to Tharan briefly, “oh, should probably make sure his leg isn’t damaged, too—and you have that scar there—” she traced a line on her own chest that matched the one on Synnda’s, “—that matches _this_ file. It said your heart was also injured in the crash but… The next file says it’s perfectly healthy?”

Synnda’s furrowed brows were replaced by a soft chuckle as he caught on to watch she was talking about. “Here. Look.” When she passed the device to him, he gestured at a few places in the file. “Do you see the symbols whenever it mentions my heart? Zabraks have two hearts, so they represent which one is being mentioned.”

“ _Two_ hearts? Huh.”

“It’s why Zabraks can push themselves longer than a lot of other species,” Tharan added without looking up. He’d peeled away most of the outer covering on the arm, revealing wiring that was definitely fried beyond repair.

“Ooh, that makes sense!” She tilted her head down at the datapad. “How bad was the one injured?”

“I’m not really sure. I wasn’t conscious when I was taken to the hospital.”

“The file just kind of leaves off there. Was it healed or..?”

“Nadia,” Felix warned. “Don’t prod. Only doctors and medical droids can access the full files, and that’s how it should stay.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Synnda offered a reassuring smile before letting his gaze drift toward the doorway. “How are Qyzen and Zenith’s injuries?”

“Oh! Uh, well Qyzen’s aren’t bad. He has thick skin. …Literally. And Zenith already had himself bandaged up.”

Felix rolled his eyes and Tharan snorted. All the Jedi could offer was, “That…sounds like them.”


End file.
